deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Vs The Galactic Dragons
Wash: Giants Of The Reptilian World Are Often Ferocious Arizona: And Today The King Of The Monsters Goes Up Against The Twin Galactic Dragons Wash:Godzilla The King Of The Monsters Arizona: And Celestic And Nova The Ultimate Cyber Dragons I'm Arizona And He's Wash And it's Our Job To Analyze Their Weapons Armour And Skills To Find Out Who Would Win In A DEATH BATTLE! Celestic And Nova Wash: Born When The Creation Clan Needed Guards For The Gate Keepers Ari: Individuals Blessed With Elemental Or Technological Powers Each Has A Guardian Nova The Pitch Black Cyber Dragon Representing Death And Celestic The Platinum White Cyber Dragon Representing Life Wash: They Both Have Their Own Arsenals We'll Go Over This And Then Go Over Their Transformations And Polymerized Form We'll Start With Nova Ari: Nova's Like Me A Fan OF BIG FUCKING GUNS LIKE THE GALAXY BLASTER AND OXYGEN DRAINER Wash: As Well As His Experimental "Data Capture Gun" Ari: Which Can Annihilate FUCKING ANYTHING *Insert Clip Of It Wrecking An Entire Galaxy* As Well As An Array Of Missiles And Cannons While Also Having A Power Laser Cannon Hidden In His Mouth Onto Celestic Wash; He's The More Powerful Of The Two While Having Basically The Same Arsenal He Also Has A Powerful Solar Powered Cannon And A Sonic Wave Blaster Ari: Now Onto The Polymerization: Diamond Crown Celestic Wash: Diamond Crown Has Access To Both The Dragons Arsenals Ari: But Also The Other Galactic Dragons (Barrier,Sub Sonic, Final End) Meaning Defensive Shields Speed Blasters And A Power Cyber Beam Wash: But All This Fails In Comparison To The True Ultimate Form Ari: Final End Diamond Crown Celestic Wash: The Pinnacle Of Machinery Also Gains One Brand New Toy Yes One Ari: But That One Is The Most Powerful Weapon In The Universe The Distortion Deleter Wash: This Cannon May Only Have One Shot But Guaranteed Ari: Something Or Some One Is Going To Die As This Will COMPLETELY WIPE THEM FROM EXISTENCE But It Also Takes A While To Charge Wash: But They Have Some Truly Incredible Feats As Well like Being Fast Enough To Out Fly A Black Hole Ari: Durable Enough To Tank Their Own Deleters Wash: Smart Enough To Figure Out The Zero Life Equation Stealthy Enough To Bypass The Creation Clan (And They See Everything At All Times) Ari: And Agile Enough To Stop A Non Stop Assault From The Only Other Mechanized Dragon Even Comparable Monkut The Relentless They're Also Strong Enough To Lift AND Throw Him Effortlessly AND HE WEIGHS 10 TRILLION TONS Wash: But They Also Aren't The Best When It Comes To Physical Combat Need A Regular Recharge And Can Be Killed By Their Own Cannons Ari: But even Diamond Crown Fails in comparison to their true Ultimate forms: The Omega Gambit Viruses AKA: Solonis And Lunarian Wash: Even the Creation Clan members who gifted the Multiverses with Strength,Knowledge,Wisdom,Magic,Tech and Endurance were powerless against these literal gods not omnipotent but they truly are powerful foes Ari: But Despite Their Flaws These Two Are Killing Machines (Literally) It Would Take Some One Some Serious Balls To Try To Topple The Titanium Tinted Tyrants But Who Could Challenge Them? Wash: How About Godzilla Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons Vs Dinosaurs Category:God Vs Machine Category:Nature Vs Tech Category:Breath Vs Beams Category:Magic Vs Technology Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years